Ziggy's Been Kidnapped!
by colonel monkey
Summary: Has Robbie gone too far in his efforts to rid Lazytown of Sportacus? Despite the kids and Sportacus knowing Robbie's plan, he carries it out right under their nose! Can they rescue Ziggy before Robbie completes his plan? Chapter 7 now up!
1. In the Beginning

Lazytown Fanfic

Chapter One

In the Beginning

_IT HAS BEEN BROUGHT TO MY ATTENTION THAT SOME ARE READING THIS FIRST CHAPTER AND DISREGARDING THE FIC BECAUSE IT IS OF A POORER STANDARD. I HAVE PUT A LOT OF EFFORT INTO THIS, SO CONTINUE TO READ ON. I CAN ASSURE YOU WONT BE DISAPPOINTED!_

Pixel was just sat in his chair on his computer, staring at the town CCTV like some sort of freak when he noticed something very strange. He zoomed in closer towards it. He couldn't make out what it was, the screen suddenly turned black. All Pixel's computer screens went black. He started frantically pressing buttons on his keyboard when his door opened. Ziggy came in and shouted, "HI PIXEL!" ridiculously loud.

Pixel shouted back, "OH NO! HELP ZIGGY! MY COMPUTER HAS SHUT OFF!" Ziggy give a confused look.

"Umm, OK." Said Ziggy. He walked up to the computer, still with a confused look on his face and pressed T on the keyboard. Suddenly, all his computers came back on.

"WOW!" shouted Pixel. "THANKS LOADS!" Ziggy had a smug look on his face. He pulled out a lollipop and began to suck it.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" shouted Robbie Rotten. "My plan is working! Soon, Ziggy will think he is having such a lucky day, I can lure him into my lair and capture him!" He sat in his chair with a giant smile on his face. "Then," he said, "I will only release him if Sportacus leaves town and takes that stupid sports equipment with him! HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Excellent plan Robbie!" said Stingy.

_IT HAS BEEN BROUGHT TO MY ATTENTION THAT SOME ARE READING THIS FIRST CHAPTER AND DISREGARDING THE FIC BECAUSE IT IS OF A POORER STANDARD. I HAVE PUT A LOT OF EFFORT INTO THIS, SO CONTINUE TO READ ON. I CAN ASSURE YOU WONT BE DISAPPOINTED!_


	2. Now the Penny has Dropped

Lazytown Fanfic

Chapter Two

Now the penny has dropped

Robbie turned around in amazement. "HOW DID YOU GET IN HERE?" he said with a puzzled look on his face.

"That's not important," said Stingy with a smug look on his face, "the important thing is that someone knows your plan and has the power to stop you."

"THAT'S NOT FAIR!" shouted Robbie. Stingy glared at him. "Well, what do you want me to do about it?"

"Well, you could give me this fine lair of yours!" said Stingy with a smile as he sat in an extremely comfy looking armchair.

"Why should I?" said Robbie. "I can get you out of here right now!"

"How?" asked Stingy. Robbie grabbed a remote control with a large red button on it. He laughed as he pressed the button. Suddenly, the chair Stingy was in erupted into springs and Stingy flew out of the roof.

"Bye bye!" shouted Robbie. Stephanie and Trixie were playing on a trampoline. Out of nowhere, Stingy came from the sky and landed on the trampoline.

As he flew back in the air, he shouted, "WHEEEE! THIS IS FUN!" After he lost his momentum he climbed off the trampoline.

"Are you OK, Stingy?" asked Stephanie. Stingy gave a glazed look and shook his head.

"I'm fine!" he said. "I've never had so much fun!"

"Who did this to you?" asked Stephanie.

"Let me explain." said Stingy as Trixie walked off in a hurry. He cleared his throat. "I lost my favourite watch yesterday and I looked everywhere for it but couldn't find it. I thought I'd have another look today when I found a button in the wall. I pressed it and it suddenly opened a secret passage. I thought my watch may have gone down there but it was actually the entrance to Robbie Rotten's lair! I heard him babbling to himself abo," Suddenly, Trixie came back.

"ZIGGY HAS GONE!" she shouted at the top of her voice

"WHAT?" shouted Stephanie

"You didn't let me finish, this must be," Out of nowhere, Ziggy popped up.

"Hey guys! The guy at the sweetshop gave me free sweets and I found £10 on the floor!" he shouted in excitement. "It must be my lucky day!"

Stingy's mouth hung open. "Robbie's plan is working!" he said.

"Oh yes," said Stephanie, "please continue with what you were saying before we were INTERUPTED." She glared at Ziggy.

"Now then," Stingy said, "Robbie's plan is,"

"IIIICCCEE CREAM!" shouted Ziggy. He ran over as fast as he could towards the ice cream van that just pulled up.

"What can I do for you?" said the person in the van.

"I'll have a triple chocolate chip ice cream with extra nuts please!" Ziggy said, jumping up and down in excitement.

"Oh no!" said the man in the ice cream van. Ziggy asked what was wrong. "My ice cream machine has broken, now the ice cream will melt, unless you want it all for free?" he said. Ziggy cheered and ate a LOT of ice cream.

Stephanie approached Ziggy. "Stingy told me Robbie's plan. He's trying to make you feel lucky so he can kidnap you!" Ziggy was still gorging in his ice cream.

"What?" came his muffled voice.

"ROBBIE'S TRYING TO KIDNAP YOU!" Stephanie shouted at the top of her voice. Suddenly, a silence came over Lazytown, quickly broken by the ice cream van driving away at top speed, 20 MPH.


	3. As the plot Thickens

Lazytown Fanfic

Chapter Three

As the plot thickens

"See! That proves it!" said Stephanie. "When we said the plan, the van drove away. It must have been Robbie in disguise!"

"He could have got a phone call and had to go home!" said Ziggy with a worried look on his face.

"I doubt that!" said Trixie. They all looked at each other in a moment of silence. Sportacus jumped around the corner.

"Hey people! What's the matter?" he said. Stingy explained Robbie's plan to Sportacus while Stephanie said about the ice cream man and Ziggy's other "lucky" events. "That sounds like a typical Robbie Rotten plan to me, which can be avoided if we look after Ziggy!" Everyone turned to look at Ziggy, but he wasn't there.

"Oh dear!" Stephanie and the gang shouted. Sportacus quickly jumped onto the wall to look for Ziggy.

"No sign of him!" he said.

"We can't just leave him," said Stephanie, "we've got to keep looking! Come on everybody!" Sportacus somersaulted away telling everyone to follow him. "Try walking a little slower please!" said Stephanie. The kids gave a nervous laugh.

"ZIGGY!" they all shouted. They looked in the sweet shop, the ice cream parlour, even their houses, and then Stingy shouted, "WAIT! THE LAIR! FOLLOW ME!"

Stephanie shrugged her shoulders at Trixie and ran after Stingy. He stopped and crouched down. "Are we here?" said Trixie

"No! There's still a 4 thousand mile trek yet!" said Stingy. He rolled his eyes. He pushed a block in the wall and as last time, a small passage appeared. They all crawled down. Once they reached the lair they looked around in awe.

"For a lazy person," said Stephanie, "he's done a pretty good job with this lair!" Trixie suddenly noticed a large red button and notified the gang.

"Press it!" said Sportacus. Trixie pressed in the button and suddenly speakers appeared on the walls and the Spice Girls started playing. In an eerie moment, they all stared at each other. The only sound was the music. Trixie slowly moved her hand towards the button and pushed it in.

"O…K…. that was very strange!" said Stephanie. All the gang started laughing. "THIS IS SERIOUS!" she shouted. "WE HAVE TO FIND ZIGGY!" Out of nowhere, the speakers reappeared.

"That's not going to be easy!" bellowed over the speakers. "Robbie Rotten is here! I have taken Ziggy and will not release him until either you remove ALL sports equipment from Lazytown or Sportacus leaves, FOREVER!"

"I'M NOT LEAVING TOWN!" shouted Sportacus. "I AM GOING TO FIND YOU AND RESCUE ZIGGY! MARK MY WORDS ROBBIE ROTTEN, YOU WILL NOT GET AWAY WITH THIS!"

"Cool it Sportacus," said Stingy, "if you get any angrier smoke is going to come out of your ears!"

"

If that airship," came back over the speakers, "is still here by 5 o'clock Ziggy will be under my mind control and you'll never get the old Ziggy back! MWHAHAHAHA," the laughing was broken by a phone ringing over the speakers, "Excuse me a minute. Hello?" Everyone gave a nervous laugh. "NO, I DON'T WANT ANY DOUBLE GLAZING!" There was an angry mumbling over the speakers, "Well, see you at 5 o'clock people!" The speakers disappeared back into the walls.

Stephanie glanced at her watch, "We have 3 hours to rescue Ziggy!"

"Don't worry kids, I will get Ziggy back, and you can count on me!" The kids cheered.


	4. Phsychology Attacks

Lazytown Fanfic

Chapter Four

Psychology Attack

_DISCLAIMER NOTICES: Sorry for the late introduction of disclaimer notices. I'm gonna say this ONCE, and not again. I do not own Lazytown or any of the characters. Also, if you have read between Chapter 1 – 3 you will know I also need to say, I do not own the spice girls either! I do not own the company that makes Super-Soakers either, whatever they are called. Right, that's it OK! Not gonna say it again unless I NEED to add more._

Stephanie, Sportacus, Trixie and Stingy were all sat around a table. There was a lot of thinking going on there. Suddenly, Stingy said, "I have the perfect plan to rescue Ziggy!" Everyone asked what.

"Well, first we need to go back to Robbie's lair and turn it upside down, anything we can find to where he has got Ziggy! Then we need to fill up our Super-Soakers with freezing cold water and storm the place like the army!

"Great plan Stingy!" said Stephanie, "Let's get going!" Stingy took everyone to Robbie's lair where they began to search it. "OVER HERE!" shouted Stephanie. She showed the gang a folder with, "PLAN #0467 - ZIGGY KIDNAPPING"

Everyone gasped as they opened the folder expecting it to contain all the information about the plan and was the one thing needed to rescue Ziggy. They opened it up and it contained nothing but a drawing of Robbie eating cake.

"HAHAHAHA!" boomed the speakers. "Robbie Rotten here, counting down the time till I brainwash Ziggy! You surely didn't think I'd be stupid enough to leave the folders there when I knew you knew how to get in here! I have the REAL folder right here!" Frantic rustling was heard over the speakers, "Um…. Err….. Yeah….. Right here! Well people, you have 2 hours, 24 minutes and 28 seconds to find Ziggy!" The speakers disappeared.

"It sounds like Robbie left the fake AND the real folder here," said Sportacus, "I'll keep searching these plans while you kids look everywhere else!" There was a bunch of frantic scurrying from the kids as they began to search everywhere. Sportacus continued to search the case until he stopped. Stephanie glanced towards him and saw him looking at a file.

"Have you found it then, Sportacus?" asked Stephanie. Sportacus continued to stare at it. Stephanie approached Sportacus and looked at the underneath of the file. It was not Plan #0467 but "PLAN #024 – SPIRAK KIDNAPPING". "Looks like he knows about kidnapping then!" said Stephanie. Sportacus continued to flick through the file almost acting as if Stephanie wasn't there. "What's up Sportacus? It's not the Ziggy file so lets get searching!"

"IT'S NOT THE ZIGGY FILE," shouted Sportacus, "BUT SPIRAK WAS MY BEST FRIEND!" Stephanie apologized for bringing up the subject. "I can still remember it." Said Sportacus as he fell to the floor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sportacus and Spirak were only 7 years old and were playing in the playground. It was the first week of summer holidays and they wanted it to be a fantastic one.

They were playing soccer as usual, with Spirak in goals and Sportacus scoring like mad. Everyone knew Sportacus was the best footballer of his age in Kawlak. He used to beat the 13 year old boys who played there all the time, he didn't just beat them, he MAULED them.

Sportacus' parents were on a mission. There was a city called Lazytown, where as the name suggests, everyone was lazy. His parents, Smartacus and Josie were trying to show the citizens of Lazytown the joy of being healthy. No one really cared about it, but there was one boy who certainly wasn't happy.

A 16 year old boy called Robbie was his name. His friends called him, Robbie Rotten. He was constantly devising plans to rid Smartacus and Josie from Lazytown, as they were blocking his efforts to overrun the mayor. He labelled his plans and would devise 50. He was an expert at this. He smiled as he chose his best plan out of them all, Plan #024 – SPIRAK KIDNAPPING.

His research of their hometown revealed that Spirak was their son Sportacus' best friend. He knew capturing Sportacus himself would be too big a plan so something to make him distraught would surely get his parents out of Lazytown.

As Sportacus smashed his 50th goal past Spirak, a black car drove up. Sportacus turned around and they looked at him. Sportacus said, "Aren't you a bit old to be in a playground?" Robbie just ignored him and picked up Spirak by the scruff of his neck.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" shouted Sportacus.

"TELL YOU PARENTS TO LEAVE LAZYTOWN ALONE!" shouted Robbie in an aggressive manner. Sportacus smashed the ball towards Robbie's stomach but it just hit Spirak in the back. Robbie ran back to the car and threw Spirak into the open window. He jumped in and as the window closed Sportacus heard,

"HELP ME SPORT, MATE!" Sportacus quickly smashed a shot towards the car and it went straight into the window, which smashed and the ball hit Robbie in the head.

He got out of the car and locked Spirak in and shouted at Sportacus, "YOU'VE JUST VOLUNTEERED TO COME TO YOU LITTLE BRAT!" in anger. He picked him up by his shirt and threw him into the back with Spirak. A window rose between the back and the front, which was obviously soundproof, so Robbie couldn't hear a thing. He smacked the heating on full in the back even though it was a lovely summer day. They were sweating like pigs in the back.

"We're going to die, Sportacus!" said Spirak with a worried look.

"I can't do anything about it though!" said Sportacus. Suddenly, Robbie leaped out of the door as he heard sirens. They were heading straight for a cliff. As they closed their eyes, expecting a fiery end, a police car drove in front of them.

As Robbie's car smashed into it the car did a massive triple flip over the cliff, and by some sort of miracle it landed flat on the beach. Everyone ran from the car.

"What's that smoke coming from the front of the car?" asked Spirak. Sportacus' eyes opened wide as the smoke began to turn into flames. They tried to get out of the car but the doors were still locked and the glass was blocking the kids from the front seat. They frantically started pulling at the doors, but could do nothing. Sportacus crawled into a ball as the car exploded into flames.

He flew through the air tight in his ball and landed into the sand. His flaming clothes had gone out as he landed, but he could see Spirak trapped under the rubble. He went to save him, but he saw the engine flaming and petrol nearby. Sportacus had a dilemma.

He could save Spirak but probably lose his own life to the flames, or he could save himself and leave Spirak. He had seconds to think. He ran towards the wreckage of the car but leaped backwards as the flames engulfed the wreckage.

There was no chance Spirak was alive. Robbie never meant for this to happen. He just wanted Sportacus' parents out of Lazytown. Of course, he had long run away and he was never found. Sportacus stared at the burning wreckage and fell to his knees.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Cool chapter eh! Quite an interesting, nifty flashback! ;) Read on, there's a surprise in store!_


	5. Enthusiam Kills

Lazytown Fanfic

Chapter Five

Enthusiasm Kills

Part Two

Sportacus was on his knees in the lair as he began to cry. "Sorry for bringing that up, Sportacus!" said Stephanie as she placed her hand on his shoulder.

"YOU CAN'T BE SORRY!" shouted Sportacus, "YOU DIDN'T SEE YOUR BEST FRIEND DIE!"

"I can't imagine what you're feeling right now," said Stephanie.

"NO YOU CAN'T!" bellowed Sportacus.

"But, the past is behind you. What can you do about it? We have to find Ziggy!" said Stephanie as Sportacus said nothing and continued to cry.

"YOU SCUM, ROBBIE ROTTEN!" shouted Sportacus as he got up. The kids cheered as he brushed himself down and continued to search the folder cabinet.

"Come on!" shouted Stephanie as she ran back to where they were searching. The kids followed. They frantically looked everywhere for something that would tell them where Robbie may have taken Ziggy. Suddenly, the speakers reappeared.

"Tick, Tock, Tick, Tock!" said Robbie Rotten over the speakers, "You have approximately two hours to find Ziggy before he is the first victim of my experimental brainwash procedure!"

"I don't think so you scumbag!" said Sportacus.

"OH MY GOD!" shouted Stingy.

"What is it?" asked Stephanie

"It's the REAL plan folder for the kidnapping!" said Stingy. Everyone ran over to him. It said PLAN #0467 – ZIGGY KIDNAPPING. Everyone opened it. They heard something muffled over the speakers.

"Crap! They have found out where we are! Let's move!"

"HEEEELP GUYS!" shouted Ziggy over the radio.

"We'll find you, Ziggy!" shouted Trixie.

"Everyone, come to my car!" said Sportacus. The kids followed him. Sportacus reached his car. This would be no good. The tyres had been taken, all the windows smashed, the seats ripped, it was completely destroyed. "Stingy," said Sportacus, "You know your parents car,"

"Yes, whatever it takes to find Ziggy!" Stingy took the keys and ran out. Sportacus jumped in the driver's seat and everyone else climbed in. Trixie looked at the map in the folder. "Point A is an abandoned warehouse!"

"Yes, but he knows were coming so he will have left!" said Sportacus.

"Point B is," everyone looked at Trixie, "the beach." After the Spirak incident, Sportacus had never been on a beach. He felt like he would break down.

"How are we going to find him on a beach when it's so sunny? Everyone is going to be there!" said Stingy.

"Hand me the map!" said Sportacus. Trixie gave it over and Sportacus put the pedal to the metal. The car was zooming at 80 MPH through Lazytown when suddenly everyone heard a massive bump. Sportacus stopped the car and everybody got out.

"OH MY GOD!" shouted Stephanie, "YOU'VE RUN OVER MY UNCLE, THE MAYOR!"


	6. Men From Boys

Lazytown Fanfic

Chapter Six

Men from Boys

Warning: Contains mild coarse language

"Mayor Meanswell! Are you OK?" asked Sportacus. Meanswell said nothing.

"HE'S UNCONCIOUS YOU DIV!" shouted Stephanie. "I'll call an ambulance for him now." While Stephanie was ringing the Ambulance, Sportacus checked his watch. They only had one and a half hours to rescue Ziggy.

"When this ambulance gets here," said Sportacus, "we HAVE to get moving!"

"So we just leave him go to hospital is it?" said Stephanie, rolling her eyes.

"Well it's watching Mayor Meanswell lying in a bed, or saving Ziggy!" shouted Sportacus.

"Well, can we wait for the ambulance at least?" asked Stephanie. Sportacus nodded as they heard faint sirens. "IT'S COMING!" shouted Stephanie.

"Well done, professor!" said Trixie.

"Now, you two arguing is the LAST thing we need!" Everyone looked at Sportacus, expecting it was him who said it, but Sportacus was looking at Stingy. "Yes, I said it! We have to find Ziggy! Let's tell the paramedics what happened and go to the beach!"

"WE HAVEN'T GOT TIME FOR THE BEACH!" shouted Trixie.

"Umm, it was location B on the map, Trixie!" Stephanie pointed out. The paramedics arrived and Sportacus went to speak to them. He said they were driving in a hurry and Meanswell ran out across the road, and he hit the accelerator instead of the brake by accident. The paramedics explained that Sportacus needed to speak to the police.

"QUICK, KIDS!" shouted Sportacus. He leaped into the car and so did the kids as the car zoomed off. After about five minutes of driving, they reached a small beachside town. As they were driving past the highest hotel there, they heard a clunk on the roof. The kids looked behind as the small ball that dropped on them exploded.

"Someone just threw a grenade at us!" said Stephanie. Sportacus just went faster. "Wait a second," said Stephanie, "it's 4 o'clock on a Sunday; they are running boat hires this Sunday! They may have taken a boat!"

"We'll need a buggy to get across all the sand before they leave." said Sportacus as he cranked up the speed to 100 MPH. When they arrived at the beach, they jumped out of the car and off the wall onto the beach. There were a father and son on a beach buggy. Sportacus kicked them off and all the kids jumped on. They zoomed across the sand knocking over sandcastles and scaring the shit out of sunbathers.

"I CAN SEE THEM!" shouted Pixel.

"Where?" asked Sportacus

"On a speedboat, quite far out!" bellowed Pixel. They all heard a crunch as Sportacus accidentally ran over a sunbather's ankles.

"YOU BASTARD!" shouted the sunbather. Sportacus threw a rock from the floor at the sunbather to stop him cursing at Sportacus.

"THAT SHUT YOU UP YOU ARSEHOLE!" bellowed Sportacus.

"One speedboat left!" shouted Stephanie.

"And I'm not about to give it away!" he shouted. Sportacus lit up a match and as it went crashing into the boat hire shop, he dived off and pulled the kids with him as he threw a match at the petrol tank. The two young boys who were going to rent the boat got blown into the sea as Sportacus jumped into the last speedboat left.

"Come on Kids!" he shouted as they leaped into the boat. He sped off towards the boat with Robbie Rotten and Ziggy.

"Oh my God!" said Trixie.

"What is it?" asked Stingy

"There are weapons in here!" shouted Trixie

"All the better to get Ziggy!" said Sportacus as Trixie picked up an AK-47.

_Pretty nifty chapter eh? Well, please review! PLEASE! Then I know what you guys want me to put in my fic! I think this fic is starting to look good! As I told my good friend Captainquack to do in his Ratchet and Clank fic, I will be putting two different endings to read. One where everything works out great like a typical Lazytown episode and one where things don't go so smoothly which will include a few character deaths!_


	7. A Black Cloud on a Perfect Horizon

Lazytown Fanfic

Chapter Seven

A Black Cloud on The Perfect Horizon

_DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING TO DO WITH LAZYTOWN, I ALSO DO NOT OWN NAMCO OR TIME CRISIS_

_Warning: This chapter contains frequent references to weapons, mild violence, mild coarse language and language some may find offensive._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"FIRE AT THEM!" shouted Sportacus.

"No way am I using this thing!" replied Trixie

"I've played Time Crisis enough times to know what needs doing!" shouted Pixel as he grabbed the AK-47 off Trixie and began firing at Robbie's speedboat.

"WATCH OUT FOR ZIGGY!" Stingy shouted.

"You can count on me!" replied Pixel as a bullet missed Robbie's arm by an inch. Trixie picked up a grenade and threw it at Robbie's boat. Unfortunately, it bounced off the side and into the water. As the boat drove over it, the grenade exploded and the boat flew into the air. As Trixie flew in the air, she grabbed a combat knife and dropped onto Robbie's boat. She could see Ziggy tied, unconscious to a chair on the boat and as Trixie went forward to rescue him, she was swiftly stopped by Robbie, with one hand driving the boat.

"I don't think you'll be doing that!" he said as he grabbed her arm and took the knife from her hand. He smacked her over the back of the head with a pistol and she fell unconscious as Robbie returned to the wheel.

"TRIXIE!" shouted Sportacus as Stephanie picked up an M-16. She and Pixel were firing towards Robbie as he turned back towards land. Robbie turned to see them firing and swiftly threw Trixie into the water. Sportacus directly turned the boat towards her as Stephanie pulled her back onto the boat. Sportacus looked back towards the beach to see Robbie's boat parked up and him running towards the car park with Ziggy. Sportacus made the boat go full speed towards the water.

"We're out of ammo for all these guns!" said Stephanie.

"Then leave them here you mong!" said Sportacus as the boat pulled up at the beach. They all ran across the beach and into the car park, just in time to see Robbie's car with Ziggy inside speed away. As Sportacus got back in the car they zoomed off after them. As Trixie began to wake, a gang car pulled up next to their car and the window opened. Someone started shooting out of the window with an Uzi at a police car. Sportacus opened the window of his car, grabbed the Uzi, shot the driver and the car skidded off the road, exploding as the bodies of the passengers flew around. Sportacus gave the Uzi to Pixel and opened the sunroof.

"You know what to do!" Sportacus said as Pixel stood up to aim out of the sunroof at Robbie's car. He began firing but quickly got down and closed the roof. "WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?" shouted Sportacus.

"Them!" said Pixel, pointing out the window at a police car.

"DON'T IGNORE THEM YOU SHIT-FOR-BRAINS!" shouted Sportacus, "POP THEIR HEADS!"

"No!" said Pixel, "I'm not going to shoot at that police car!" The police car swerved in front of them.

"OH F," Sportacus was interrupted by Stephanie turning the wheel and the car flipping over the police car. They landed just about perfectly and were OK. It was a different case for the police car as the officers climbed out of the flaming car. Sportacus ignored them and went on after Robbie who was starting to creep out of sight. "Give me the gun!" said Trixie. Pixel handed it over and gawped at Trixie's single bullet amazing shot.

She fired one shot from the Uzi out of the sunroof which flew straight into Robbie's back tyre. The car swerved into another car which flew straight into a tree, exploding and knocking the tree straight in front of Robbie's car, which went straight into it and flipped over. "You're a natural Trixie!" said Pixel.

Robbie left the car with Ziggy locked inside and approached Sportacus and the kids. "You little bastards!" said Robbie.

"We're here for Ziggy!" said Sportacus.

"I don't think so!" said Robbie as he whipped a pistol from his belt. Trixie pulled out her Uzi, but the clip fell out and a hollow noise was heard. "No ammo?" said Robbie, "You silly girl! Now, which one of you to kill?" Robbie pointed the gun at Sportacus, then Stephanie, then Pixel and finally, Trixie. "Congratulations!" Robbie shouted, "You're the chosen one!" Everyone closed their eyes as they heard a gunshot.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nifty chapter, eh? Please review and tell me what is good and what is not so good. What do you readers want? Romance? More violence? Well, as you may know, I can confirm I will be writing two endings. A happy one where everything works out great like a normal Lazytown episode and a more sinister one where things aren't going to go so smoothly… Stay tuned, chapter eight coming VERY soon!


End file.
